The Ethernet networking protocol has become one of the most common networking protocols in use today. Due to the wide availability of Ethernet, and its large install base, Ethernet is generally able to provide a greater cost performance than other networking protocols. Accordingly, there has been a recent demand for implementations of Ethernet interfaces across a wide array of industries. Ethernet transmissions generally transmit data over at least one twisted pair of wires. A twisted pair of wires, or a “twisted pair,” may refer to a type of cabling where two conductors of a single circuit are twisted together.
If the Ethernet cable connection between two electronic devices is crossed, e.g. the twisted pair is swapped, the polarity of the symbols transmitted over the twisted pair may be reversed and a receiving device may be unable to properly decode received symbols. Thus, a transmitting device may implement an encoding scheme to embed polarity information in the symbol mapping, in addition to other handshaking signals, so that a receiving device may perform polarity detection, in addition to detecting the other handshaking signals. Accordingly, the polarity detection by the receiving device may be dependent upon, and/or sensitive to, the encoding scheme implemented by the transmitting device, and any additional handshaking signals encoded therein.